They lived, they loved, they cried
by CleoLovesCookies
Summary: They lived like it was their last day. They loved with passion. They cried with true sorrow. A story following the generation of the marauders through the years. A collection of one shots, includes Blackinnon, Jily, and Fralice.


**Hey readers (:**

**Okay this is a new story I'm writing, and is another inspired by the Time of Marauders RP, (url: . ) which is an rp I have been stalking for a month or so now. The first chapter is kind of boring, seeing as I'm only introducing characters, but as we go along it will get better.**

The Beginning:

_**Marlene McKinnon**_ clutched her brother Gabe's arm, looking nervously around the train station. It was bustling with people, wizards and muggles alike, and she felt a little lost in the sea of people. She looked around for Remus, Mia, Luna or someone that she knew. She bit her lip, and decided to just cling to her brother.

"How do we get onto the platform, Gabe?" she asked, trying to sound like her normal spunky self.

Gabe looked down at his little sister and rolled his eyes, "I've told you a million times, Marley. You just run through a barrier, don't think about it. " he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Marlene wanted to smack his smug little face. She was freaking out here, and he was barely offering any brotherly advice to calm her nerves. They approached her mum and the carts.

All of Marlene's brothers had gone through Hogwarts, and she was last in line. The expectations were high. Gabe was star of the Gryffindor team, and Zeke was a genius… If Marlene didn't make Gryffindor, her parents would surely sob… She ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"Marlene, Gabe, go through together! Gabriel, hold your sisters hand." Mrs. McKinnon said, pushing the two towards the brick arch. Marlene gulped; her mum had never let her onto the Hogwarts platform before when they took Gabe and Zeke to King's Cross. She'd always leave when they got to this part, daddy would take her home and she'd be left to wonder what it was like. Now it was finally her turn, and she was nervous as hell. What if she didn't make it through? What if it turned out she wasn't really magical? What if she was a squib?

"Ugh," Gabe said, grabbing Marlene's clammy hand, "gross. Okay, come on brat. Just do it at a run."

Marlene shut her eyes tight and shook her head. She couldn't do it. She wasn't a witch, she was just Marlene.

"Hey," Gabe said, his tone coming out softer, "it's going to be okay. I'm here." He said, wrapping his sister in a bear hug. She held his shoulders tightly, they pulled back for a moment, "You ready now?" he asked softly, nodding towards the barrier.

Marlene nodded back, and flashed him a nervous smile, She pushed her cart with her free hand, her heart beating at a breakneck pace. They began to run, approaching the barrier with increasing speed until-

She was there.

On the platform, she could hear the loud whistle of the train. She jumped up and down with excitement, "I did it, I did it, I did it!" she yelled, spinning around in a circle. Gabe laughed.

_**Mary Macdonald**_

"Mary! Mary, dear, over here please! Your trunk has just fallen apart!"

Mary whipped around to see her mum, waving her over frantically, and gesturing to a pile of clothes laying across the cart. She left her brother's side for a moment, and pushed her way to the cart.

"Mom, isn't there a charm for this." She said, looking at the drunk with despair. It had taken absolutely forever to pack.

Her mother sighed, and brushed Mary's hair out of her face, "There might be, somewhere. For now you'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." She said, giving Mary a motherly smile.

Mary sighed, and got to work piling the clothing back into the case. She was nervous, excited, and nervous again. Max had been telling her stories of Hogwarts since she was 9, and now it was FINALLY her turn to go. She was a little worried, seeing as she had no friends whatsoever, and there was a lot of pressure for her to be in Gryffindor…

Okay. She was a lot worried.

She tucked the final pairs of jeans into her trunk, and forced the buckle to close, "Got it mum! Is it time yet?" she asked, turning to her mother.

"Yes, dear. I've got to leave now, though, so I won't be able to see you off at the platform. Come give mummy a hug and a kiss."

Mary ran to her mother, and folded her into a bear hug. She was not ashamed to say she would miss her. "I love you, mom." She said, hugging her mother tighter. She pulled back and realized her mum was crying.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said, brushing her cheek and kissing the top of her head. After a while they broke apart, and Max appeared, giving his mother a quick hug and kiss.

"Alright," Miss Macdonald said, pointing to the barrier, "Mare, you've been on the platform before. You know how to deal with the barrier. Just, walk right through, don't worry about-"

"Mum," Max groaned, eyeing his friends who were waving him over, "Mary's going to be fine. Let's just go." He said, grabbing Mary's arm and pulling her to the barrier.

"LOOK AFTER YOUR SISTER! I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Mary turned around and blew one last kiss to her mother, before Max dragged her to the platform.

Here we go.

_**Alice McCormick **_chased her little sister around the platform, trying to get her to leave mum. They'd finally crossed the barrier, and now it was time for McKenna to leave, yet she refused to do so.

"Kenna, you've got to go now!" Alice said, holding her sisters hands. McKenna shook her head indignantly.

"No, Ali, I'm not leaving you. I'll miss you, who will make me my favorite chocolate chip muggle cookies?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Alice smiled, and held her sister close, "I taught mum the recipe, darling. Don't worry, I'll be home soon." She said, brushing Kenna's hair back.

"Promise you'll come home. You won't just leave us forever, right?"

Alice laughed, "Is that what this is about? Of course I'm coming home, silly girl. I love you too much not to." She said, fondly brushing the hair out of her little sister's face.

McKenna hesitated, her big blue eyes round and scared, but nodded in the end.

"Alright, you'll leave with mum now, right?" she asked cautiously, hoping the answer was yes. She did love her sister, but she was much too excited to get to Hogwarts to wait much long.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Kenna."

She released her little sister, and walked down over to the train, and pushed herself up and into the train.

"Bye!" she said, waving to her family vigorously, as the train started moving. Once they were out of sight she stepped into the train feeling the warmth envelope her. She'd always wondered what the inside looked like when she'd dropped Tyler off at the train station.

She looked through the frosted glass of the compartment doors, trying to find a place to sit. She reached out to knock on Tyler's compartment door, then recoiled. There was a bunch of third year boys sitting around him. No way was she going to spend the train ride with them.

She examined the next compartment. There was a blonde haired boy that looked about her age, with a stony expression on his face. He glared at Ali as she passed, and she walked a little faster.

She hesitantly glanced into the next compartment. A small girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes sat alone, just staring out the window. Alice hesitantly slid open the compartment door.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, smiling brightly at the girl.

She nodded eagerly, "Of course! Take a seat!" she said, waving Alice back into the compartment. She took a seat next to the girl, "Hi, I'm Alice McCormick." She said, holding out her hand.

The girl took it and smiled back, "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

"So…. I'm sorry, I don't know the terminology yet," she said, turning a little redder, "are both of your parents wizards?"

Alice nodded, "The correct term is pureblood," she said, and the girl smiled gratefully, "and I assume you're muggle born?"

Lily nodded, blushing even deeper and looking down at her lap.

"Hey," Alice said softly, placing her hand on the other girl's wrist, "that's not something to be ashamed of."

The corner of Lily's mouth quirked up in a smile, "Thanks."

Suddenly, their attention was directed to the door, where a pretty girl with dark brown hair and rich brown eyes had appeared.

"Hey," she said, "mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She said, giving them a huge, cheeky grin.

"We don't mind, " Alice said, patting the space next to her, "My name's Alice McCormick, by the way." She said, as the girl took a seat next to her.

"I'm Marlene. Marlene McKinnon." She said, flashing them both a dimply smile.

"I'm Lily Evans, you're a first year, right?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes, I-"

The sound of the compartment door opening interrupted Marlene's words, all three girls looked to the door where a girl with pale brown hair was shoved into their compartment.

"Max!" she called to what looked like her brother.

"Look. Gabe's sister's in here." He said, and with that he slammed the compartment door.

She turned to the girls, and gave them an embarrassed, shy smile. She was quite pretty, with a pert, cheery face.

"Hi, sorry about me brother, he's a big of an idiot," she said, rolling her eyes teasingly, "my name's Mary." She said, smiling at the girls and taking a seat across from them.

There was a chorus of 'Hi Mary!" 's and a couple introductions. Alice looked around at her new friends and smiled. She loved them already.

**Leave a review, tell me if you think it has potential!**

**-CleoLovesCookies**


End file.
